


Alysia’s Story

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood, Burning and Destruction, Burning of teldrassil, Death, Fire, Mild canon divergent, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: Many suffered in the Burning of teldrassil.Most not making it out alive.Those who did survive the attack, fueled by vengeance and a need for revenge.Some taking it as far as obtaining the ancient power of Elune.——This is one story of a Druid who lost her to home to the Horde’s attack.
Kudos: 2





	Alysia’s Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a friend of mine.  
> A first hand story of how their OC obtained her scar and become a Night Warrior.

The day had started just like any other.   
Peaceful and sareen. 

Waking up like always to the sounds of nature and gentle bustling of her people all around. 

However that average Peaceful day had ended like none Alysia had ever experienced.  
With a burning inferno that was once her home. 

The druid had started her day with a walk through town, intent on running some errands before meeting with her sister for lunch. 

There had been nothing out of the ordinary. No signs of distress. No warnings in advance.   
The only indication to what was coming had been some soldiers talking on the side of the road in hushed whispers.  
Alysia was sure they'd been trying to Keep their conversation to themselves but she had still overheard a bit of what they had to say. 

Horde soldiers were migrating up the coast from ogramar and apparently they showed no signs of stopping, nor any indication of their enf destination.   
With tensions already on high between the horde and Alliance, any move from either side put the other on edge. Especially with the discovery of Azerite ore. 

Alysia had continued onward to finish her tasks, not wanting to be obvious in her snooping. She'd heard more than enough. 

The day carried on as normal, until it wasn’t normal anymore.

Around 5 in the afternoon the smoke started.  
Hours after Alysia and Alemia had lunch and Alysia had finished all she’d needed to get done.

The Druid had been relaxing back in her home when the sudden smell of smoke hit her nose.  
It had smelt of burning bark.

At first Alysia had thought she’d left the cooker on, but that was not so.  
Looking out around her home she’d not seen anything burning.

Once the Druid had taken one step onto land however, the ache and pain of the world tree shot up through her.  
She’d almost doubled over in pain before catching herself.

The tree was burning.

Switching into cat form to have a speed advantage, The white haired elf ran to her sister.  
As she ran the fire spread and grew.  
Now screams and yells could be heard all around the city.

Fire was creeping up through and trapping nightelf and Worgen alike from escape. 

Alysia found her sister barricaded in her home with a friend of hers.  
Combining their magic, Alysia was able to free her sister and her sister’s friend, urging them both to run and all who would listen.

“What about you?” Worry and panic coated Alemia’s voice, tears pricking at the corners of her glowing eyes.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m going to try and help there’s too many people trapped here. I’ll get out once I’ve saved as many people as I can.” 

“Where will we meet back up?” 

Alysia thought for a moment before answering.   
“Get to Stormwind, they’ll allow you sanctuary there. I’ll meet you as soon as I can” 

The two sisters parted ways then.  
Fully intent on seeing one another again. 

After she was alone, the Druid quickly moved to help as many people as she could. Carefully maneuvering the burning embers and incroching horde soldiers. 

Single handedly, Alysia was able to save around 78 people, worgen and night elf alike before getting harmed in the process.  
While holding up part of a fallen wall to allow a group of children to escape, part of the wall had caught fire and came crashing down.

The flaming wood had landed directly on half of the elf’s bear form, burning the fur and skin underneath.   
Once the children were free and out of harm's way, the Druid decided now was the time to escape herself.

Quickly she ran to the edge of the tree and jumped, transforming half way down into her aquatic form before splashing into the cold water below.  
Echoes of the screams playing in her mind, the burning pain persisting where she’d been burnt.

It would take days to meet up with her sister…  
If they’d made it out alive.

That single thought lit the already flaming anger in the druid's heart.  
She’d never been much for revenge or war, not really one to involve herself in the matters of faction disputes.  
However times have changed.  
The faction whose colors shone of blood red would soon pay.  
That, she was sure.

Swimming through the ocean was never an easy task.  
The waters were harsh and the waves were harsher.  
Especially so with flaming debris landing into the vast water body.  
Small horde boats also littered the waters, intent on catching any survivors.

Avoiding and fighting against all of it had taken longer than the Druid had liked. The need for rest caused her to stall a few different times.  
Hiding under water was easy in her aquatic form, she could breathe and rest easy despite being fifty feet below the surface.

After an unknown amount of days Alysia resurfaced on the war torn beach of Darkshore. Evidence of the previous day's attack lay littered all over.  
Scattered dead of both sides lay unceremoniously.  
Blood painted the sand red.  
Weapons and discarded armor lay forgotten.  
Ruined Horde symbols of metal and cloth lay in pieces.

For a moment, Alysia allowed herself to mourn.  
Sitting in the carnage of war, the elf bowed her head to the dead.  
Behind her the tree still burned, smoke coating the above skies inky grey. 

After a while, the elf pulled herself to her feet and began walking.  
There was no true destination in mind, yet her feet continued to walk.  
Along the way was more evidence of fighting, more dead, and more abandoned equipment.

A heaving sigh left the Druids lips just as she made it through the clearing.  
In the distance loud voices could be heard.  
A voice that sounded very familiar.

“Elune, make me the instrument of your vengeance!”  
The voice of Tyrande shouted over the clearing. A flash of light almost blinded Alysia. Quickly she shielded her eyes, carefully moving forward in the direction of the high priestess and the light.

When the light cleared, the Druid could see the elven leader standing tall, only her eyes were now much darker, her entire appearance changed in a menacing difference.  
Power emanated from the elf like the well of power behind her. 

Tale of the Night warrior had been passed down from generation to generation but none had truly believed it, none had seen it happen.  
Not for many years.

Watching in awe, Alysia looked out as the high priestess effortlessly eliminated the remaining horde threat.

“Any who choose to undergo the ritual step up now, and take your vengeance for our home” Tyrande called out as she pulled her blade from the neck of a troll. 

Vengeance, that’s what had been forming in the druids heart ever since she’d been burnt.

Narrowing her eyes, Alysia walked forward along with a few others of her people to undergo the ritual.  
No more staying back as the horde took whatever they wanted.

Now was the time for action.

As the ritual finished for the Druid, vines shot up from the ground, winding around any enemy hidden in the shadows, effectively ending their life.  
Her eyes flashed black once the ritual ended, Divine power now cursing through her vines much like Tyrande and the few who had followed suit.

A new chapter had begun, and Alysia was sure to make the Horde pay for causing it. 

Starting with Nathanos Blightcaller, and then his Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
